The Realistic One
by CecileBlue
Summary: Elodie Dubois is an exchange student from France, finally getting to spend some time in America like she's always dreamed. Elodie even meets a sweet, handsome boy. But how will this no-hope romantic whose only got ten months in America deal with him? An Imprint Story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I had been on a plane for twelve hours. A nonstop flight from Paris to Seattle. I had a severe case of jet lag and I just wanted to go to sleep. Unfortunately, after I met the family I was going to be spending the next ten months with I had a two hour drive from here to the little town that they live in. I hope my first time in America is worth it.

I piled my black curls up on my head and hoisted my bag up on my shoulder, looking around for my host family. It didn't take long to spot them, there were three of them of them and they were waving their arms and shouting my name. Sort of hard to miss.

"Bonjour!" the women, who I assumed was my host mother, said.

I smiled a little, "Salut. Etes-vous.. I mean, are you Mr and Mrs Connweller ?" I asked, reminding myself to speak English. I wasn't fluent, but I could speak it pretty well. The girl, whose name I was pretty sure was Kim, hadn't looked up from her journal yet.

Mrs. Connweller nodded, "We are. But you can call us Molly and Hank. And you're Elodie Dubois, right?" she asked.

"Yes, it's um nice to meet you."

Mr. Connweller… Hank smiled and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you to, Elodie. And this young lady is out daughter Kim."

Kim jumped when she heard her name. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. That was rude. That was really rude," she stood up and held out her hand like her dad had done.

"No, no. It's fine."

Molly smiled, "Let's go get your bags, sweetheart." I nodded and we made our way over to the baggage claim. After five minutes of waiting I finally spotted my two lime green bags.

The ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Kim turned out to be a pretty great conversationalist. She told me all about the school I would be going to and what all the kids were like. She told me about her house, the room I'd be staying in, and I told her about Paris. What it was like there. I taught her how to say a few words in French, to during the two hours that we were driving.

When we got to the house she brought me up to her room where I would be staying.

"That's your side. You can decorate it anyway you like," she said, indicating to the side with the white twin bed. Her's was blue and was covered in scraps of paper with words scribbled on them and pictures of her and some boy. A very handsome boy who looked like he was into body building.

"Merci. I mean, thank you."

"You're welcome." Kim pulled her hair into a ponytail and climbed into her bed. "'Night. We can talk more in the morning about what's going on."

"Ok. Goodnight." I took a deep breath and climbed into my bed, without bothering to change my clothes. I was so tired.

I was also a little worried about this America thing. This is the first time I've ever been away from home. And I didn't even have my mom to talk to. But the Connwellers seem nice. And I've wanted to come here for years. I need to stop worrying. And I need to go to sleep.

I closed my eyes and started counting sheep. Not that that ever did anything. Suddenly I heard a creak. Like the window being pulled open. I took a deep breath and cracked open my eyes.

Kim was sneaking out the window.

I had to resist the urge to laugh. As rude as it may sound, Kim didn't really look like the sneaking out the window type. But I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. When she had disappeared through her window I was up and peeking out the window. Kim had managed to grab onto the tree, whose branch was right next to the window, and climb down the tree. The bodybuilding boy was waiting at the bottom.

Aw. That's sweet.

He grabbed her hand and… they walked into the woods? I guess he hadn't driven. Maybe there was a short cut in the woods to wherever they were going or something. Either way, I'm way too tired to worry about it. I've barely known the girl a day and I'm already prying into her life. I shook my head and climbed into the bed.

Ten minutes later and I was still awake. I decided it was the fact that I hadn't brushed my teeth or gotten into my pajamas. So I climbed out of bed and changed into my softest, most comfortable pajamas. I brushed my teeth and got into the bed. My bed.

Two hours later and I was out.

I woke up groggy and disoriented. My first thought was _Where am I. _And then I realized where I was. My new home. I saw Kim asleep in her bed and wondered what when on last night. Never mind, I really did not want to know what went on last night. I walked slowly over to my bag and pulled out my phone, which was unsurprisingly dead.

Oh no. Mom was going to kill me. I swore I'd call her the second I got here. I rummaged around my bag for the charger and quickly plugged it in, staring at it until it lit up. I dialed her number as quick as I could. Since its six here it'll be lunchtime there.

"Maman! C'est Elodie," I whispered into the phone, trying not to wake up Kim. **Mom! It's Elodie**

I could practically hear her glare, "Vous étiez censé m'appeler il ya des heures!" **You were supposed to call hours ago.**

"Je sais que maman. J'ai oublié." **I know mom. I forgot.**

"C'est bien ma chérie. Qu'avez-vous fait en Amérique? " **It's alright sweetheart. What have you been doing in America?**

"Rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment été en Amérique assez longtemps pour faire quelque chose," **Nothing. I haven't really been in America long enough to do anything. **

"Oh. Eh bien comment va ta famille d'accueil?" **Oh. Well then how's your host family?"**

"Ils sont gentils. Ils ont même une fille de mon âge. Ecoute maman, je dois y aller. École commencer bientôt et je dois me préparer. Vous aimer!" **They're nice. They even have a daughter that's my age. Listen mom, I've got to go. School starts soon and I've got to get ready. Love you!**

"Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir. " **Love you to. Goodbye.**

The phone clicked off and I set it down on the- my – bedside table. It was nice to be able to talk in French again. It so much less complicated than English…

I stood up and looked over at Kim, who was still sleeping. If I had done my normal wakeup call she wouldn't even still be on the bed. But I couldn't really do my normal wakeup call in someone else's house. I debated waking her up and decided against it. If she wanted to stay out all night with her boyfriend then so be it. Plus I didn't really know her and waking her up would be kind of awkward. I grabbed the clothes I had decided to wear on my first day of school out of my bag and hurried over to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower and washing the plane off of me I pulled on the shirt- a long sleeved, round neck, loose fit, grey T- the jeans- flare jeans, dark wash with a dirt fade along the front- I put in my earrings- silver hammered hoops- and put on my favorite burnt orange wool blend scarf. In my family, we take fashion a just a little bit seriously. I slipped on my black flats and blow-dried my hair before re-curling it. Although my hair was naturally curly it never really looked the way I wanted it to.

When I got back to the room Kim was up and rubbing her eyes. When she saw me her brown eyes went wide. "Crap. How long have you been up?"

"Half of an hour."

"Ok. Well you look great. Where'd you get that scarf?"

"It was a… gift.."

She grinned, showing off perfect white teeth, "From who? A boyfriend?"

I laughed, "Maybe." It actually was a gift from my old boyfriend. And I know most girlfriends don't keep their ex's gifts, but what was he going to do with Emilio Pucci scarf?

She sat up in her bed and rubbed her arm awkwardly, "Well I um normally just wear sweats and T-shirts to school it is the first day and I was kind of wondering if I could maybe… you know…"

"Borrow something? But of course!"

She looked so relieved I couldn't help but smile, "I know it's kind of weird since we barely know each other-"

"No matter. For the next ten months we're host sisters. Might as well act like them."

She smiled, "Thanks Elodie."

"Call me Ellie. All of my friends do."

Kim nodded, "Ellie. Well, what can I wear?"

I looked her up and down for a second and then moved over to my bag. I had the perfect outfit for her. A J-crew blazer, a solid light pink boat neck, black cotton Capri leggings, long Brewster leather boots, my Mulberry Sofia tote bag, pinch post earrings, and a muted pink scarf with black polka dots and fringed edges. "Try this."

She bit her lip and carefully took it from me, holding it like it was as precious as diamonds. "I- thanks. Are you sure this'll look ok?"

"It'll look great. Can I do your hair?"

She looked at my hair before nodding and heading over to the bathroom. I heard the shower running and made my way downstairs. Mrs. Connweller or Molly was up and darting around the kitchen, cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes somehow all at the same time.

"Mrs. Con- Molly. Do you need any help?" I asked.

She turned and smiled at me, "Don't you look cute! And no, honey, I'm good."

"Ok." I turned and started to walk away, but then I got an idea. "Molly, since you're making breakfast do you think I could make dinner?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to trouble you on your first day."

"No, no it's fine. I want to."

"Well… if you want to. I suppose it would be nice to try a classic French meal."

I grinned, "Thank you," and darted upstairs to find Kim in the outfit I gave her and a rat's nest of wet hair.

"Can I get started?" I asked and she nodded. I quickly got to work on her hair. When I was done she had a perfect milkmaid's braid on her head.

She smiled and turned to look at me, "Thanks Ellie, it looks great."

"Anytime. When does school start and how do we get there?" I asked her.

"Nine and my boyfriend Jared usually drives me. You won't mind riding with us, will you?"

I shook my head, "Of course not."

The next thirty minutes was spent eating breakfast with Molly and Kim. Kim's dad had left early to go to work. Apparently he was a lawyer.

I had just finished cleaning my dish, which I only got away with because Kim's mom had been looking away when I excused myself, when Kim's boyfriend pulled into the driveway. He honked the horn twice and Kim and I grabbed out bags and headed out the door.

The second Kim got in the car Jared leaned over and kissed her. He didn't even notice I was in the car for a few seconds.

"Jared, this is our foreign exchange student Elodie."

He smiled at me, flashing his pearly whites. God, does everyone in this town have perfect teeth? "Nice to meet you Elodie."

"Nice to meet you to. And Ellie's fine."

"She did my hair and let me borrow an outfit. How do I look?" she asked him.

"Gorgeous as always," he said, leaning over and kissing her again.

The whole car ride was full of mushy gushy romance that had me ready to roll down the window and puke. Just because I'm from Paris does not mean I'm a hopeless romantic who likes to hear all about how beautiful Kim's eyes are twenty times. Gag.

School was- well, everyone sort of crowded around me wanting to get a good look at the new girl. The fact that I was French just made it so much worse. If someone asks me to say something in French one more time I'm going to stab them in the eye with my pencil. I was glad, however, that I had Kim to sit with at lunch. She introduced me to her best friend Ruby and a couple other guys who were Jared's friends. Oddly enough, they all looked like they could be brothers. Tall, dark, handsome, and very… muscly. It was weird. But they were all very friendly.

But the food. Oh dear god the food.

Back home we have amazing, mouthwateringly, delicious food. This food made me want to go home and cuddle a bowl of boeuf bourguignon. I resisted the urge to rant about it.

"Hey! Where've you been all day?" one of Jared's friend's asked someone behind me.

I turned around and met the eyes of the hottest guy I've ever seen.

**Hello all! This is The Foreign One, the first book in my Imprinted series. I had another book, The Wild One, up but it wasn't working out so I decided to make that one the thirdish book and this one the first. So. I hope you guys like it! What do y'all think of Elodie? Do you know any French customs that I should know about? **

**ANYWHO Review/Favorite/ Follow. Two little reviews and I'll update. Cross my heart. Also, Elodie's last name is pronounced du-BWAH **

**~Cecile**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight and I probably never will. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

He was looking at me. Kim was looking at me. Jared was looking at me. All of his friends were looking at me. Kim was looking like she was trying not to smile and was sharing a look with Jared. All of Jared's friends were grinning from ear to ear. Ruby was the only one who looked as confused as I felt. I mean everyone was looking at me, except for the boy that had just appeared. He wasn't just looking. Oh no, he was staring. Like eyes wide, mouth open staring.

"Um. I'm just going to go throw away my food now," I said softly, grabbing my tray full of cold chicken nuggets and making my way over to the trashcan.

I turned around to see the boy had taken my seat at the table and everyone seemed to be trying to say something to him. Everyone except for Ruby, who had apparently disappeared.

"They do that sometimes," a silky voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Ruby scraping ketchup off of her plate. Well, I guess she hadn't disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

"Not the whole staring thing. That was weird. Although, Kim told me about that happening to Jared and her before they hooked up. I meant the whole talking and excluding everyone else thing."

I bit my lip, "Even you?"

"Well, it's not like they order me to leave or anything. But when they need to talk you can practically feel them wishing for you to leave."

"Doesn't sound very nice."

She shrugged and placed her plastic trey on the table between the trashcans. "Everyone's got secret's, I guess. Thing is, before Jared Kim and I didn't keep secrets. Now it's like that's all we ever do."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever," she glanced over at them, "They're going to be a while. Want me to walk you to your next class. We'd be early, but I personally always like it better that way."

I smiled and nodded, "Sure, that'd be nice."

As we walked over to our next class we talked.

"So tell me about Jared and Kim. Not to sound rude, but he doesn't see like Kim's type."

She laughed, "Kim had a crush on him for years. Then one day, he came to school after like two weeks of being absent and they just hit it off. Kim told me walked into her History class or something and just wouldn't stop staring at her."

"Oh. Just out of nowhere?" I asked her.

"Yep. It took him long enough to notice her. I used to tell her all the time that one day he'd see her. She was just too beautiful for him not to," Ruby told me, looking sort of sad.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah no totally. We're here." We spent the next ten minutes in an empty classroom just talking until the bell rang. One by one kids started filing in, Kim coming in right after the teacher. She slid into a seat next to me.

"So what'd you think of-" she was cut off by another bell and the teacher, whose name was Mr. Lewiston, welcoming everyone to their first day of school. He then made me come up to the front of the class and introduce myself. I got a few comments on how funny my accent was.

When I sat back down I saw a carefully folded note had been placed on my desk. I glanced over at Kim and Ruby, both who were leaning down over their math books. I sighed and opened it.

**What'd did you think of the boy who came into the cafeteria?**

**-Kim**

I bit my lip. I was a lot better at speaking English then I was at writing it. And reading it.

I picked up my pen and neatly wrote.

**The one staring at me?**

Then folded it up so it was as small as the nail on my pinkie and passed it over to her. She nodded and I shrugged. She sighed and wrote another note.

**He's super sweet. And funny. He's a really nice guy.**

I glanced at her.

**Ok. So?**

She rolled her eyes.

**So I think you two would get along great! Maybe you could even date or something?**

I covered my mouth with my hand to try to keep from laughing and shook my head at Kim. I mean seriously, I was only in America for ten months. And besides, I came here to learn not to date. But there was a part of me… an itsy bitsy part that might have felt a teensy weensy bit for him even though I only saw him for half a second and I didn't even know his name. Speaking of-

**What is his name?**

Kim grabbed her pen to write something down when Mr. Lewiston snatched it out of her hand. "Do you two have anything to say to me?" he asked in a nasally voice. After making me speak up in front of the class and ruining the note passing session that I was just starting to get a hang of I did not like this guy very much.

Kim quickly shook her head, with a look of utter fear on her face. I was guessing she had a getting in trouble with teachers fear, "No sir. Sorry."

He glared at her, "That's what I thought. And what about you, Elodie? Do you have anything you would like to share with the class?"

I smiled, "Je pense que vous êtes un âne avec la mauvaise haleine," **I think you're an ass with terrible breath**, I said.

He eyes narrowed, "English, please Elodie. In case you forget you aren't in France anymore."

"Of course not. I'm so very sorry sir," I said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes and looked at me for a second before marching back up to the front of the room and droning on about school rules.

I looked over at Ruby who mouthed, "What did you say?" I laughed and shook my head. When I looked over Kim I saw that she was texting somebody under her desk. For a girl so worried about what teachers think of her, she sure did have a knack for breaking the rules.

The hour passed slowly, as did the other three hours. Although everything was in another language, which made all the work seem new, I had actually already studied a lot of the material. In France a lot of the kids start school at age three and my mom likes to say that the French have a better education system than any other place in the world. I don't know if it's just her opinion or it's actually partially true. My mom has very high opinions of France. Then again, so do I. I shook my head and zoned back in on what Jared was saying. We were in his car and heading back to Kim's house.

"So what do you say Elodie?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

He laughed, "We're going to have this big bonfire tonight. Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to, really, but I already told Mrs. Connweller that I'd make dinner tonight."

Kim and Jared shared a look. They seemed to be doing a lot of that. "Well, you can just come after. C'mon, it'll be a lot of fun."

"I- well alright. Sure."

Kim smiled and clapped her hands, "Awesome. You'll love it, I swear."

Just then the car pulled into Kim's driveway and we both grabbed our bags and hopped out of the car. I was halfway up the front steps when I realized Kim wasn't following me. I turned around and saw her making out with Jared. Laughing, I made my way inside the house. I saw Molly in the kitchen surrounded by bags of groceries.

"Oh hey Elodie! I stopped by the store and picked up the ingredients you said you'd need for the- what did you say it was called?"

"Blanquette de Veau."

"Sounds pretty. When do you want to start?"

"Now would be great. Kim and her boyfriend invited me to a bonfire after we eat."

She smiled, "Lovely. Kim's been to a few of those. I think Jared invited her to one right before they started dating. I'm sure you'll have fun dear."

I guided her though the process of making my mother's favorite dish. Kim came in right after started cooking and decided to help. Two and a half hours later we had made a perfect Blanquette de Veau. Kim's dad got back to the house right after we finished making it.

We spent the dinner listening to Hank tell stories of his cases. He said he wasn't really supposed to talk about it, but it wasn't like his family was going to tell anyone. I felt a little tingling in my belly at being included in the word family. I hadn't been here long and already they were making me feel like I belong. It was nice.

When we were finished Kim rushed me outside where we waited less than five minutes for Jared to come and pick us up. We drove for about ten minutes up to a little clearing full of people running around a huge, crackling fire. Some people had loaded plastic trays up with food and were talking around the fire.

Jared opened the door for Kim and me and we jumped out of the car and followed him down to the fire. I saw a bunch of Jared's friends that I had met at school but couldn't quite remember the names of. I saw two little girls that looked around four running around laughing. I saw two women talking up at a table piled high with food. The boys here way outnumbered the girls.

Somehow I immediately honed in on the boy who stared at me in the cafeteria. Whose name I still didn't know. He had stood up and was looking at me with a strange sort of look on his face. Sort of like, oh I don't know, he was in awe. Like he was amazed at what he saw. Which was stupid seeing as how I was the one he was looking at.

"Alright everyone!" a soft, old voice said.

"That's Billy Black," Kim whispered in my ear.

I nodded and then noticed something, "Hey Kim?" I asked as softly as I could.

"Hmm?"

"Why isn't Ruby here?" It was a fair question. Ruby was Kim's best friend, so why would she invite me but not her?

She frowned a little, "I- she couldn't make it."

"Oh." It was obvious that she was lying, but I wasn't going to bring it up. It was clear that it upset her.

I looked back up at Billy Black, trying to focus on what he was saying. He was telling a story, and I quickly got caught up in it.

"_The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time __passed__, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute __history__. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute __Astral Projection__, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate __animals__ to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and __returned__ to their bodies victorious. The Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileutes because they wanted nothing to do with their magic."_

It was a pretty cool legend, and Billy was a wonderful storyteller. I looked around and saw that everyone was quietly listening to his story. Even the two little girls were sitting and listening intently.

"_Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. __Taha Aki__ was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named __Utlapa__ who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest. _

_Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater. _

_Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit. _

_An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age."_

I smiled and looked over at Kim, who was holding hands with Jared and watching me. "These are interesting."

"Glad you like it," she whispered, glancing over at Jared who was pretending like he wasn't listening.

"It would be cool if they were real."

Jared started to grin, and so did a few of the other boys even though I knew they couldn't hear me. Kim was trying hard not to laugh, "Yeah. Totally."

I turned back to Billy, wondering what was going on.

"_After __Taha Aki__ gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned. _

_A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart. _

_Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion. _

_She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe."_

I turned to Kim, "I do not get it. Why did she not just stab her arm or something?" She shrugged and shushed me.

"_Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in one or two so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a __bigger coven__ came. _

_The __leader of the coven__ spoke to __Ephraim Black__ as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to their land__,__ but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe."_

A few of the people started clapping. I saw the that the two little girls had fallen asleep and leaning against each other. Two of the boys picked them up and started carrying them out to the car.

"We missed all the food and talk, but at least we got to be here for the stories," Kim said, stretching.

I nodded, "I loved them. The legends even had vampires!" Kim nodded and smiled. "Are we leaving now?" I asked.

Kim shook her head, "Not yet. There's someone I want you to meet."

She grabbed my hand and brought me over to the boy I saw in the cafeteria. I didn't know why, but I was sort of excited that I got to meet him.

"Elodie I want you to meet…

**Hello all! Sorry for the wait in updating, Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the chapter. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it. What do you think of Elodie? My new made up character Ruby? And who do you think this mystery boy is? Two reviews and I'll update!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**-Cecile**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Embry's POV

-Embry Call. Embry this is Elodie," Kim said happily. I looked down at her. My imprint. She was tiny, probably only around 5'1" or 5'2".

"Vairy nize to meet you," she said in a heavy French accent, holding out her hand.

Her hand looked so fragile, I was honestly afraid I might break it when I shook it. "You to." She really was incredibly beautiful. Long black hair that curled halfway down her back, big blue green eyes framed in long black eyelashes. I couldn't stop looking at her.

She pulled her hand away from mine, "Are you alright? You're burning up," she said.

I smiled, "I'm fine. I guess I just get warm easily."

"I can zee zat. Vell, I zink I should be going. Did you zee where Kim went?" she asked.

"I think she left with Jared."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers, "She wouldn't 'ave. No no no. Now 'ow am I to get home?" She clutched her coat tighter to her body and looked around. Her eyes trailed up to where Kim's car used to be and glared at the spot.

"Well, uh, I could take you if you want."

She seemed to be thinking it over in her head. I could practically see the wheels turning. "Kim zeemed to 'ave known you pretty vell. It's just, I don't know you."

"C'mon. I don't want you to have to walk home." And I really didn't. It looked like it was about to rain and she definitely wasn't dressed for a walk home in the mud. Just as I thought that, a crack of thunder sounded through the sky.

She jumped and took a deep breath, "Alright. Just please don't turn out to be ax murderer."

I grinned, "Got it." Just then I realized something. I had walked here from Emily's. I didn't have a car to drive her back to Kim's in. I looked around at all the people still standing around talking and spotted Jacob. He usually drove here with Nessie. "Give me one second," I told her and she nodded uncertainly.

Jacob was holding a sleepy looking Nessie and talking to Quil, "Hey man can I borrow your truck?" I asked. He and Quil shared a look before laughing in my face.

"I've got to drive Nessie back to the Cullen's in Seattle. Sorry." He really didn't look sorry.

"C'mon, please? Kim left Elodie here and I want to make a good impression. Please," I begged. I was begging, and they knew I never begged.

"I really am sorry but Nessie-"

"You can carry her home. On your back. As a wolf." I saw Nessie perk up and was glad I brought it up. Jake may hate it, but Nessie loved it.

"No."

Nessie tugged on his hair, "Please Jakey? Pretty please?" she had pulled out the big guns, hitting him with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he glared at me, but tossed me his keys. I quickly thanked him and ran back up to Elodie. She had pulled a book out of nowhere and was sitting on a log reading it.

"You ready?" I asked. She looked up from her book and nodded, carefully marking her place and standing up. I led her over to Jake's beaten up old truck and let her in the passenger seat. When I got in she had pulled out her book and was reading it again. I caught a look at the title and saw that it was in French.

"Sens et de sensibilité?" I asked, pronouncing it the best way I could as I started the truck.

She nodded, "French for Sense and Sensibility. I vanted ze English version to 'elp inprove my English, but it was so hard to read I just went and got the French version."

I tried to remember where I had heard the title Sense and Sensibility and remembered Emily reading it a couple weeks ago. It was by…, "Jane Austen, huh?"

She smiled and I felt my heart beat a little faster, "Yes! 'Ave you read it before?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah, defiantly. A hundred times."

She laughed and I had to try to focus on the road, "You 'aven't, 'ave you?"

"I have to!"

"Mmhm. Then vhat is it about?"

"You know. Some sense. Some sensibility," I lied.

She laughed, "Spot on."

I pulled into Kim's driveway and parked the car. She opened the door and jumped out. "Thanks for driving me. I um, hope I see you soon." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You to." Ask her out. Ask her out. No, she didn't really seem like the girl to go on a date right away. I'll ask her next time I see her. She waved goodbye and walked up the front porch, disappearing into the house.

Elodie's POV

* * *

><p>"Kim!" I yelled, marching up the steps and into our room. She was lying on the bed with a pencil behind her ear, scribbling into her notebook.<p>

She jumped and looked around, "Huh? Oh! Elodie. Hey."

"You left me. Alone. At the bonfire."

She bit her lip and looked down at her feet, "Oh yeah. About that…" I raised an eyebrow and glared at her. "I had a really good reason for that."

"Did you? Please, tell me."

"I know I seem like a terrible person, but when you think about it after I left someone had to give you a ride home."

"You wanted Embry to drive me here?" I asked, confused. Was Kim trying to play Cupid?

"You liked him, didn't you?"

I sat down on my bed and sighed, "Maybe just a little."

"I was just helping things along."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the bed, "I still don't forgive you."

"Please? You and I both know that you liked riding with Embry ten times more than you would have liked riding with Jared and me. We're to mushy for you."

I laughed and looked at her, "You're right. You two are too mushy for me. But you might as well drop the hope of Embry and me getting together."

"Why?" she whined.

"I don't plan on dating here. And even if I did, I don't have the best experience with dating."

"Embry's different. I swear you'd like if you just gave him a chance."

I stood up and rifled through my bag, looking for pajamas, "I'm sure I would. But I think I'll stay with being friends right now."

"You'll change your mind," she said confidently.

I shook my head and started walking over to the bathroom, "I won't!"

After I shut the door I heard her shout, "You will!" I laughed and set my stuff down then started taking a quick shower. I could tell it was about to rain and I had read somewhere that you shouldn't shower while it was raining because there were increased chances of getting electrocuted.

But the whole time I was in there I wasn't thinking about getting electrocuted, I was thinking about Embry. Embry, Embry, Embry. I couldn't get him out of my head and I had no idea why. I've never acted like this about a guy before. But Kim was right; Embry was different. And I could tell I was going to have trouble staying away from him. Doesn't really matter anyway, for all I know he doesn't like me the way I like him and he wouldn't have asked me out anyway.

But I knew that wasn't true. The way he looked at him- no other boy had looked at me like that before. It was like I was his whole world. I couldn't help thinking that, even though I knew it was silly. I barely knew the guy… but I felt like I had known him for years. This was all so crazy. I came to America to learn, not to date, I reminded myself.

I got dressed and pulled my wet hair into a bun. I quickly brushed my teeth and went back to my room and collapsed on my bed. It was pretty early, but I was tired and I was going to wake up early anyway.

"Are you going to bed now?" Kim asked and I nodded. "Do you mind if I keep my lamp on? I have some more writing to do."

"No. Night."

"Night."

I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't dream about that stupid boy that I couldn't stop thinking about. This was going to be a long year.

**And thus I introduce you to Chapter Three. Thanks for all the reviews you guys! This chapter is dedicated to **_Maiannaise _**who was the first person to EVER review. Sorry for the short chapter, it was kind if a filler chapter but I hoped you liked it anyway. Anywho Review/Faviorte/Follow. Two reviews and I'll update. **

**~Cecile**

**P.S. The reason Elodie doesn't have an accent when it's her POV, but she does when it's Embry's POV is because to her she doesn't have an accent, but to other people she does. At least that's my crazy logic. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You know what my theory is?" Ruby asked, looking over at Kim's table. It's been two weeks since the bonfire and Kim and her friends had become increasingly secretive. They'd be talking like crazy until we got within hearing distance, and then they'd shut up.

"What's your theory?"

"Drugs. They're all doing drugs," she bit into her sandwich and shook her head at their table.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Kim? Drugs? You're joking, right?"

She set down her food and turned to me, "Nope. I mean, look at it. All those boys at that table were skinny little things and then they disappear and when they come back they're all tall and ripped. It's steroids I tell you."

"Kim wouldn't hang out with people like that," I tried to tell her. And neither would Embry…

"Ellie, I've known Kim since we were toddlers. Maybe she wouldn't have before she and Jared got together, but ever since they started dating she's changed." Since I had only just met Kim I had nothing to compare her to, but I did have to admit that whenever she was around Jared she suddenly became secretive.

"Let's change the topic."

She nodded took a sip of her milkshake, "You got it. How about, oh I don't know, Embry?"

I could feel my cheeks get red just at the thought of him. "What about him?"

"You like him!"

"No I don't!"

"You do to. Don't even try to deny it. You've been ogling at him for weeks."

"Ogling?"

She laughed, "Staring."

"Fine. Maybe I have. Just a little."

She rolled her eyes, "And he obviously likes you. I mean the guy follows you around like a lost puppy. Here, let me carry your books Elodie. Do you want me to walk you to your next class Elodie? I love you Elodie," she mimicked, laughing.

"Shut up. He does not."

"Yes. Yes he does."

I laughed just as the bell rang. We grabbed our stuff and started walking to our class. Out of nowhere, Embry appeared. Just like he had every day for the past two weeks.

"Hey Elodie. Need help with those books?" he asked.

Ruby gave me a look and I laughed, "No thank you. I'm good." He shrugged and stated walking with us. Despite his constant need to ask me if I needed help with the simplest of things, he had become a pretty good friend. Friend. No matter what Ruby thought he was my friend and he was going to stay that way. Classes sped by as usual and I soon found myself in Jared's car with Kim on our back to the house. I still found it pretty hard to call it my house.

The second we got their Kim grabbed my hand and dragged me up to her- our- room. "Embry's going to ask you out!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

I laughed, "Good for him. Kim can I ask you something?"

She stopped jumping and looked at me curiously, "Of course. As long as we can talk about your lack of excitement after."

"Why don't you talk to Ruby much anymore?"

"What?"

"I mean, Ruby said that you two used to be really good friends and now you hardly talk."

She sighed, "It's kind of complicated."

"How? Is it because of Jared?"

"Sort of."

"Does Jared do drugs?"

Her eyes went wide and she looked at me. And then burst out laughing. She clutched her side and shook her head at me. "N-no. God no. What made think that?"  
>"Nothing. Just heard around school that maybe he might be… was that rude?" I had noticed recently that I couldn't really tell whether or not I was being rude.<p>

"Nah, you're fine. Anyway this stuff with Ruby… I'm working on it. Really. It's just something has come up recently," her eyes sparkled when she said that, "and I've been a little preoccupied. Now then what's up with you and Embry? Do you not like him?"

Of course I liked him. I really didn't want to go through it again, but I guessed that I had to. "He's nice and all. I just don't think we'd work out. I am going back home in a couple of months. And home is on the other side of the world."

"Long distance relationships work all the time."

"They fail more then they work. And it's not really that. I just don't really think that it's… what's the word… necessary. To have a relationship with him, that is."

She gave a melodramatic sigh, "But… I mean come on! You're from Paris the City of Love! Aren't you supposed to be a romantic?"

I laughed, "How very American of you. I've never really been that interested in boyfriends." That was the truth. I really cared about that sort of things. Sure, I'd had a couple of boyfriends. Some were even a little serious. Well, on their part that is. I've always been more interested in grades. But Embry- god, I didn't know why but after I met all I could think about was us dating. I had even taken to writing Elodie Call in my notes. Like some infatuated school girl. Which, I guess, I was. But I wasn't about to admit it.

"Ugh. Why don't you give it a shot?" Kim asked me, "He's going to ask you out. Jared told me. And I think you should say yes."

"I don't know…"

"Just one date. And then you can kick him to the curb. Just give him a shot, Elle, you won't regret it. I promise."

I bit my lip, "Fine. If he asks then I guess I could go on one date with him. One. That's it."

She grinned, jumping up, squealing, clapping, and doing a terrible dance. "But," she stopped mid twirl and turned to see what I had to say, "you have to talk to Ruby. Sort things through."

She nodded, "I will." I shook my head as she started dancing again and pulled my homework out of my bag.

* * *

><p>Jared's car had just pulled into the school parking lot when Embry, as Kim had predicted, appeared at the car door. He held it open for me like a gentleman and asked if I needed help carrying my books. I politely declined. It's not like it was all that hard holding the.<p>

"So Elodie, I was wondering-" he started to say.

I liked the way he looked at me. Nobody's ever looked at me like that. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

I decided to have fun with it, "Of course. We could invite Ruby and Kim. Have a big group thing…"

"I meant on a date."

I laughed, "I know. I was just kidding. Of course I would Embry. When?"

"How's tomorrow night? Sixish?"

"See you then."

After that I quickly hunted down Ruby. I found her in the bathroom applying make up, "Embry just asked me to go on a date with him."

She smiled as she put on another coat of mascara, "Surprise surprise."

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? We talked about this yesterday. I think it's fabulous. When are you to going out?"

"Tomorrow," I told her.

She nodded, "Tomorrow is good. Where are you going? What are you going to wear? Is it a casual movie date or a formal dinner date?"

"I- um…" I truly had no idea. I probably should have asked.

She puffed out her hair and made a face in the mirror before turning to face me, "C'mon. Let's walk and talk."

**Helllo! Sorry for the wait in the chapter update. And sorry for the short chapter… Hope you all liked it anyway. Soooooooooo what do you think? What do you want to happen next? Any date ideas? Review/Follow/Fav. Three reviews and I'll update.**

**~Cecile**


	5. Authors Note

-Authors Note-

Hey all! So I'm thinking about deleting this story. I mean, I like writing it but I don't think a lot of people like reading it. I don't know... I'm still thinking about it. What do y'all think?

~Cecile Blue


	6. Chapter 5

_Read the authors note below_

Chapter Five

It's just a date. I shouldn't be so nervous. I've been on lots of dates. Just a date. Just a date. Just a date.

Who am I kidding?

I've got a huge crush on Embry, and sure this is just a date with a boy, but I've got every right to be excited and nervous. Sure, nothing's going to come of it but it'll still be fun. Hopefully. I shook my head and started curling my hair. Ruby sat in the other room on Kim's bed, mindlessly going flipping through a magazine. Kim was bouncing around on the room, looking like a fairy on speed.

"What are you going to wear? Oooh this will be nice! Or how about this? Oh my gosh your hair looks great!" Kim said excitedly and I had to hold back a laugh. I was pretty sure that Kim was more excited then I was, and that was saying something.

"Jeez Kim, I didn't realize you were the one going out with Embry. Jared's not going to like this," Ruby said, smiling at Kim.

Kim pulled the magazine out of Ruby's head and whacked her on the head with it, "Ow!" she exaggerated, rubbing her head.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going out with him. I'm going on a date with him. One date."

Kim laughed, "We'll see what you say tomorrow."

I just shook my head and started rummaging through my bag, "I don't know what I'm going to wear. It all depends on the date." If it'd dinner I'd have to wear nice clothes. But if it was a simple, casual date then I could wear jeans and a shirt. I sighed. And I was supposed to be good with clothes.

Ruby was suddenly right beside me, "I got it."

She pulled out a loose, woven red sweater with a round neck, which was quickly followed by black skinny jeans. She pulled off her white slouchy beanie and then went over to Kim's closet. I was surprised when she pulled out black stiletto court shoes. They really didn't seem like something Kim would wear.

Kim looked just as surprised, "Those are mine?"

Ruby laughed, "They're mine. I left them here months ago," with that she handed the clothes to me, "Well, go on."

I eyed them wearily before taking them from her hands and making my way over to the bathroom. When I was finished I came out and looked at myself in Kim's full-length mirror.

"This is great!" I said happily.

Kim clapped, "It's perfect! Not to fancy or to casual. Bee, you're a genius!"

Ruby smiled shyly at Kim, "Thanks. All right! Embry will be here in a couple of minutes and we still have to do make up."

They sat me down in Kim's chair and started quickly applying make up. When they were satisfied that I was looked perfect they had me stand up and spin in a circle. Just then the doorbell rang.

Both Ruby and Kim squealed as they practically pushed me down the stairs. I took a deep breath, looked at both of my friends and opened the door.

Embry looked handsome in a simply shirt and jeans. I was glad that I hadn't overdone it. I quickly waved goodbye to Kim and Ruby and followed him out to his car. I hoped that things wouldn't get awkward like they normally did on first dates.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

He smiled, " I figured you wouldn't like anything to fancy. So what do you think about Riley's?"

Riley's was a coffee place in town. They had delicious coffee and horrible poetry readings. I had told Ruby and Kim multiple times that I loved it there.

"That would be great!"

We talked all the way down to Riley's. When we got there he walked around the car and held open the door for me. If I had a coat he probably would have taken it.

When we walked in we were met with a blast of warm air. Riley's was full of squishy couches and chairs. When it got dark they would turn out the lights and turn on a bunch of old fashioned lamps and candles. At the back of the place was a little stage and on the stage was a boy reading his poetry.

Embry and I walked up to the counter and ordered our coffee and a plate of donut holes. We walked over to table in the back and started talking.

Things seemed to flow easily when I was talking to Embry. It wasn't awkward at all like I thought it would be. We laughed our heads off at the terrible poetry and just talked.

After a little while Embry's mom called him and he stepped outside to take it. When he did a couple of girls sat down at my table.

"Is he your boyfriend?" One of them asked. She was tall and blonde and I thought that I recognized her from my school.

"No. This our first date," I said.

One of them giggled at my accent and they started whispering to each other. "You do realize that that is Embry Call, right?" asked the blonde girl.

What ever happened to hello?

"Yeah. So what?"

"Omg him and his friends are like the hottest guys at our school. I can't believe you got him to go out with you! Erin's been trying for like years," the girl who spoke nodded her head at the girl who asked me if he was my boyfriend. I guessed her name was Erin. She looked sufficiently pissed.

"That's so not true. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that he's like a total player. He dates and dumps tons of girls."

I doubted that. First off, Kim or Ruby would have told me. And these girls looked like the kind to lie to get what they wanted.

"Got it. Goodbye."

Erin pursed her lips and got out of the chair across from me, motioning for her friends to follow.

Embry came back as soon as they left, "What was that about?" he asked, looking at the girls retreating backs.

I shrugged, "They were just letting me know what a player you are. I also think that the tall blonde one has a bit of a crush on you."

He laughed, "Sorry about that. I barely even know them."

"I figured."

We spent another half at Riley's, all the while being glared at by Erin and her loyal followers. It was easy to ignore them though.

We headed back to my house talking and laughing. When we got there I could just about see Ruby and Kim waiting in the window. He walked me up to the door like a true gentleman and I wondered if he was going to kiss me goodnight.

He did.

**Chapter Five at your service. Hope you liked it. Sorry if the date was terrible. I'm not that great at dates. ALSO sorry for the wait. My computer crashed and I'm waiting for it to be fixed. I have to use my mom's computer. Anyway if you liked this chapter then REVIEW. AND since I've been a horrible author and I haven't been updating I decided to do a contest. (I totally stole this from my friend Sophie).**

**Ok so it's called the Middle Name Contest. You have to guess Elodie's name and whoever gets it right gets to create a character that I will put in my story. So your clues are **

**It starts with an M**

**It's French.**

**To make it harder you have to spell it right. DON'T PM YOUR ANSWERS comment them. Whoever get's it right first will win so don't bother copying someone else.**

**Peace**

**Cecile**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I was buzzing. Not that I was going to admit it. When I got inside, as I had expected, Ruby and Kim pounced.

"How was it?"

"I saw that kiss! Cute!"

"Did he ask you out again?"

"When's the second date?"

"Relax!" I yelled and they shut up. But they were still looking at me with wide, excited eyes. Jeez, what was this? Fifth grade?

"The kiss was great, but it was just a kiss. The date was great too. And he did ask me out again. And I said no."

They both froze. Kim's mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry. You said what?" Kim screamed.

"I said no. What's the big deal?"

"But it was a great kiss. And a great date. I don't get it." Kim sounded like all the life had been sucked out of her. That was something I didn't get. It was my date, why did it matter so much to her whether or not I went on another?

"I live in Paris, Kim. I'm only here until the end of the school year."

"Yeah, but, if you weren't going to go on a second date with him then why did you go on a first?"

I shrugged. Now that was a good question. "I don't know. I just… and he was so… and I had to… I don't know! It just felt right at the time."

Kim sighed, "Yeah. I know that feeling." Ruby eyed her sadly and I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Ooookay. So I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

An hour later I was tucked up under my sheets staring at the ceiling. Why had I said yes when he asked me out? It wasn't like me to lead some guy on. But when he asked me, saying no hadn't even been a thought. And even tonight when he asked me out again I wanted to say yes. But then I thought about it. Saw that it probably wasn't the best idea, and forced no out of my mouth. But I really, really wanted to say yes.

I shook my head. Snap out of Elodie.

* * *

><p>"And the wooing begins," I heard someone say. I cracked open my eyes and sat up in my bed, looking around.<p>

Kim was standing over me with a bouquet of roses, grinning. "What's going on? Who gave you roses?" I asked.

Kim's grin grew wider, "Oh sweetie, they aren't my roses. They're your roses."

Suddenly I was awake. "What do you mean my roses?"

"I mean it looks like Embry isn't going to take no for an answer. Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

I closed my mouth. "I-I-I but we only went on one date. He can't like me that much."

She waved the roses around, "Obviously he can. I can't wait for you two to get together!"

"We aren't going to get together."

She laughed, sounding like she was in on some secret, "Denial. Trust me. You are."

I rolled my eyes, "Where's Ruby?"

"She left after you went to bed. Back to you and Embry."

Subject change. Subject change. I am in need of a subject change. "What's with you and Ruby?"

Kim cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you practically ignore her. What's with that? She says you used to be best friends."

"We still are."

"Not really. It's all Jared and no Ruby."

She sighed and set down the roses, "Oh that. It's just, ever since Jared and I started dating my world turned upside down. Ruby just doesn't get how much everything has changed."

"But he's just a boy."

"Trust me, he's anything but just a boy. You'll see."

I shrugged and hopped out of bed. That was kind of awkward. At least I managed to change the subject… I grabbed some clothes out of the closet and made my way over to the bathroom. I couldn't believe Embry sent over two-dozen red roses. Who sends a girl two- dozen red roses?

All right. It was pretty romantic. Well, extremely romantic. But you know what? I don't care. He's just a boy who has a little bit of a crush. I'm sure he'll get over it sooner or later. It's just a little crush.

At least that's what I'm going to tell myself every time I see him.

**Hello. So this is short. And I know it's short. But I still have to use my mom's computer and her Microsoft Word is all messed up so everything looks really, really weird when I type it. I promise, the second I get my computer I will right a super long chapter. Hopefully….**

**Now onto the results of the contest. Someone got the name right! Unfortunately they didn't spell it right. So keep on trying. And what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Review and tell me! (I'm a bit of a review whore. I've accepted it and moved on)**

**ALSO someone in this story is keeping a secret (Other then the whole, I'm a shape shifter thing which will be revealed soon) Guess who and what it is. I think I've left plenty of hints throughout the story**

**Sorry for the long Authors Note.**

**Peace**

**Cecile**


End file.
